Sasuke's Demeanor
by Uadaya
Summary: Happiness overcome Sakura, who carry a 6 month old unborn baby between her and Sasuke. Unfortunately, along their travellings, Sasuke's protectiveness side suddenly kicks in stronger than she had anticipated. (SasuSaku travelling together). Celebrating 2015 SSmonth. Prompt : White Flag.


Prompt : White Flag

Author's Note : Celebrating SSmonth 2015 for all the SS supporter all over the world. This story is also dedicated for Kishimoto , whom he brings the canon fact of Sasuke and Sakura travelling together!

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.

* * *

A soft rustle sound coming from the leaves, indicating the wind calmly blows between them. The green color appear onto the leaves give a sign that summer season already begin. Heat start to rise up as the sun slowly move to the west of the horizon. Because of the blistering heat, ground gets dry easily and cracks form here and there into the woods. Even with the heat temperature, the atmosphere around the forest is not all parched up, grass and summer flowers still freshly adorned in some places, wild flowers on some bushes, vines sprout out between foliage, and insects embellish the quiet air.

Two figure can be seen walking side by side in the vast forest. A tall man figure, wearing a cloak that reached at the end of his long black pants and white vest wore in front of his black long sleeve shirt can be seen behind the seemingly endless dark color cloak. Beside him, a woman, wearing a longer cloak than the man next to her, reached right above her ankle and its color are a shade of cream with brown line set horizontally on top of her cloak. Her attire is a red-coloured qipao gown that stop below her knee. The woman's name is Uchiha Sakura, with her pink hair being tied up in a loose ponytail and place securely on her right pale skin shoulder, it stands out in the wild forest.

The man next to her is Uchiha Sasuke, his whole present is intimidating. Black hair almost reached past his shoulder blade, its spikeness quite flattened out over the years and dark bangs covering his left Rinnegan eye. He watched the scenery in front of them with careful eyes, not letting slight movement and silhoutte past him. His only arm place securely around his wife waist, whom she is now carrying their unborn baby for 6 month into her pregnancy. Sakura seeing her husband overly cautious demeanor ever since she announced her pregnancy, start to frown disapprovingly.

"Sasuke-kun there's nothing dangerous up ahead you know" she said, assuring Sasuke to halt his demeanor for now.

His visible eye glance towards her, making sure he had heard her word right.

Knowing that he will not listen to her, Sakura stop their footsteps and turn her body towards him while eyeing his face through her green eyes.

Before she can say anything though, she hears Sasuke sigh, annoyed that his wife doesn't understand the danger that harbour in this woods they currently in. "We are in the middle of a forest, Sakura" he states matter-of-factly.

"I know, but i think you shouldn't—"

"We have to be careful, _you_ should have to be more careful"

She raises her eyebrow at this, " _Excuse me_?" she asks, voice sounding disbelief after hearing the word that come from Sasuke's mouth. _He's not seriously say that, is he?_ She thinks.

Not wanting to further her suddenly down moodlet, seeing that her eyes start to glare at him and her right arm slowly to form fist over her 6 month old pregnant stomatch. Sasuke said sternly "Just be more careful Sakura" with that, his right hand reach towards her unoccupied hand while adding "and wear your hood, the temperature is getting high". The finality tone under his demand give signal to Sakura that he will not back down from his word. Giving up for now, Sakura merily sigh, placed her hood over her head and murmur to him an "Alright" just enough sound to reached past his ear. Sasuke nod in response and let Sakura know to take his hand through the direction of his eye as he had previously offer to her. Realizing what he imply, Sakura chuckle before she grabs his right hand and start to walk again with him.

After a quiet strode around 30 minutes, they reach a river that stretches endlessly in front of them. Fortunately, the river flows slowly almost no current actually. But for Sasuke, he still sees it as dangerous, with many rock planted under the river's water and the path seems quite slippery, his eyes quickly glance over his wife face. In that moment, he just _knew_ her line of thingking now is not one of his favor one. Sakura, unaware of Sasuke troubling thought, start to walk past him, but it was halted by his right hand gripping firmly over her wrist.

Startled, Sakura question him unsurely, sensing that his worry demeanor start to emerge "Sasuke-kun?"

Avoiding her eyes which look straight at him, he observes the situation ahead and answer "Don't even think to cross that river"

"But, Sasuke-kun—"

"No"

"I'm not even done—"

"I said no Sakura"

Frowning, Sakura is peeved that Sasuke didn't allow her to finish her sentence. Taking a chance of his silence, she removes his grip on her left wrist and hurriedly state, "I actually wanted to _tell_ you that we can use _walk on water_ jutsu".

Sasuke's shoulder stiffened, all the plan that has formed in his head quickly diminished. He curses silently, overlooking even the simple solution. _I have to calm down_ , he thinks bitterly.

Sakura smile softly, despite his sometime overly protectiveness, she knows that Sasuke is just worry about her and their unborn baby safety. Reaching his right upper arm, her fingers slowly stroke comfortingly over it. "It's alright Sasuke-kun, let just cross the river now, shall we?"

Still unsure about the situation, he carefully said "Let me help you walk on it then"

Sakura nod in understanding.

With each of them prepare to activate the jutsu, Sasuke skillfully activated it by using his only hand. After months of travelling together with him, Sakura isn't surprise to witness her husband capability and fast improvement adaptation skill. After finishing her hand sign, she first have to test if her jutsu already activate properly by placing her right foot on top of the water. She grins when her right foot is still place securely on it. She knows this jutsu is easy to handled for the both of them, but she doesn't want Sasuke to worry much about her further, especially on her current state.

Nodding for his wife carefulness, he immediately went to Sakura's left side and placed his right hand behind her cloak. Leading the way to the river bank, Sasuke's cautioness is on high alert, glaring at the water stream under their foots, afraid that something harmful will suddenly come in their way unexpected. When his aware that they already safely land to the other side of the ground, Sasuke's expression show relief while exhaling loudly over his mouth, not fully aware that his wife watch the scene unfold in front of her. Chuckling softly behind her left hand, Sasuke's head move toward the sound. Still hearing it for a few seconds, Sasuke start to get annoyed by her laugh.

"Would you stop laughing" he remarks

She still doesn't stop "What? It's funny"

"What's funny?"

"You" her index finger pointing out to his face

His eyebrow twitch "It's my face"

" _Exactly_ "

His patience is wavering, "That's not funny Sakura"

Sakura's not really afraid of his glare directed to her, can't stop chuckling "Oh Sasuke-kun, just admit you are all tense up when we crossed that river"

"No" came his quick replied

" _Riiight.._ "

"Can we just continue our walk now?" he cuts in, starting to lose his patience

Sensing that maybe she had gone too far, she stops her laugh and said "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun" apologetically tone can be hear under her voice.

"Hn."

Continuing their journeys, some time later they stumble upon a beautiful pond. The temperature is starting to cool down. Looking up to the bright blue sky, mistmatched eyes calculating the time that passed from their starting point to their current location based on the position the sun currently in. Then realization struck him, they have already travel for two hour now. With how Sakura's face starting to sweat a lot between her brow, Sasuke convince her to take a break at a nearby tree close to the pond.

They sit side by side under a thick wide trunk and dense leaf, making it the perfect spot to relax under the piercing sunlight. Sakura exhale contently, walking for two hour is not easy while carrying a 6 month old stomatch bulge that weight heavily on her body. Glancing to her right side, she sees Sasuke rigid posture, his movement calls for uneasinees. _Being caution again_ , she thinks tiredly. She just wants her husband to relax for a while and not overly sensitive with their surroundings and go overboard with his action after it.

Placing her right hand over his left shoulder, she can feel Sasuke tense up but quickly relaxed after knowing that Sakura's hand that touched it.

"Sasuke-kun..." just as she wants to continue her talk to make him stop worrying, Sasuke's right hand went inside his purple strap bag that hung over his shoulder and grab a bottle of clear water in his hand. He hands them to Sakura, silently order her to take the bottle with her. She smiles and said her gratitude to him. After gulping the water down to her dry throat, Sakura thinks it's time to have a talk about Sasuke's behaviour lately.

"You know Sasuke-kun, it's not healthy to be guarded all the time" she starts the conversation lightly.

Sasuke's right eyebrow raise after hearing it, then slowly his finger lightly brush her pink tresses for a few seconds, signaling her to continue.

She smilles, her green eyes looking into the distance before them and continue "Life finds a way and because of that you shouldn't worry too much, i can pretty much handle myself here you know"

"Sakura—"

She shushes him to let her talk until she sastifies with it, "Listen to me Sasuke-kun, you worry too much ever since i'm pregnant, rarely i see you relax over an hour, _an hour_ Sasuke-kun, it's not even long enough to call that a relaxing time"

He sigh but he knows it's not the right time to voice his intention for now, sensing that Sakura isn't done yet.

She starts to move towards him and position herself comfortably between his legs. Sasuke wound his lone arm just under her breast and place his head on top of her pink hair. He inhales slowly, recognizing the all too familiar scent of Sakura's hair.

Her hand place over the top of Sasuke's wrist, playing with the slightly tan skin by brushing her fingers back and forth repeatedly and drawing circle over it before continuing, "And beside, i could still punch the hell out of whoever or whatever it is that tried to harm our baby"

Sasuke chuckle lightly, "No doubt about it"

She grins widely and glance up to his handsome face, "Right? So please, don't worry too much, okay?"

Looking into her determine yet sincere eye, he smirks and only grunted "Hn"

She playfully slaps his wrist lightly and shouted, "Sasuke-kun!"

His right arm grip her more tightly, sending her backward further until she can feels his broad chest firmly. He smirks widen when his wife slightly fluster face visibly notice by his keen mistmatched eyes and replied "Alright, i'll control my worries"

"That's what i like to hear"

With that, Sasuke lean down towards her and kiss her softly on the lips. Their kisses are soft and slow, taking their times to enjoy the feeling of it. Lips brushing so softly and Sasuke's nipping her lower lip while his right hand start to move towards her hair. After a few minutes of kisses and breathless affection and taking a break from the kiss for a little while, Sasuke lean closer to her ear and whisper "You really _are_ annoying".

Sakura's eye glint mischiefully and said "I know" before grabbing a fistful of his black hair and pull dangerously close to her face and added "I love you, Sasuke-kun" and kiss him again.

* * *

Author's note : Alright, my first participation on SSmonth! I know it's quite short and quite a cheesy ending if i might add, but i hope in the future prompts i will write it longer and better than this. I picture Sasuke while travelling together with a pregnant Sakura is quite comical, with how Sasuke's protectiveness personality being hinted in Gaiden and how i just had this knowing feeling that Sasuke worries a lot about Sakura's pregnancy state, esp. In a wild, unknown enviroment. So with this note, i hope you guys enjoy the story as much as i do writing them! I apologize for any grammatical errors and miss-placed pronounce. Please kindly review this story, critics are humbly accepted as long as it is a positive buiding up critics. Thank you!


End file.
